Prisoner of Darkness
by Mystic Dragon3
Summary: REVISED! I will be revising chapters, because some of them could really use work and could make the stories 100 better reads.If you have already read this story look for revisons on all chapters! (Plot Summary Inside) DHr RHr
1. Darkness Befalls You

Author Note: This is the first chapter I have revised so far and I think you will agree that it sounds and reads better than the previous one. Take note that this is going to be set after FOURTH year, not fifth. The reason behind this is that there are so many revelations in Book 5 that there was no way I could rewrite this with out changing the whole plot. Just a side note, read on!  
  
Hermione Granger was one of the strongest and most knowledgeable young women Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever had the pleasure of teaching. She had fought with her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, through more turmoil than most of the witches and wizards of old had. Yet she still maintained top marks in her many classes, organized creature welfare organizations, and helped her friends struggle through their classes.  
  
Just looking at Hermione Granger, you might think that there was nothing that could possibly make her loose control of her emotions. However, you would be far from correct. Hermione could be pushed over the edge and lose her temper quite easily when fighting with Ron, or break into complete hysteria when a fight was resolved. She could even lose her head when it came to trying to please everyone. But very rarely, even after many near death experiences, did Hermione choose not to turn to homework as place to clear her mind.  
  
Every now and then though, even the best of us go through a time when it seems like we are not at all our selves. The night of August 31, Hermione was in her bedroom at her home in Beckenham, England, rechecking that she had packed all her belongings for school. Her trunk was quite densely packed this year for not only did she have her own school supplies, but also some of Harry's new required items as well.  
  
After Cedric's horrific death, Dumbledore had put Harry on house arrest at the Dursley's, ordering him to stay inside or at least in the general vicinity. No one had any idea what Voldemort was planning and Dumbledore was not a man to take chances. Harry, although complying with Dumbledore's orders, had become quite antsy. That summer, Ron and Hermione received more letters from him than in all the other years combined. Harry had written how horrible it was, being with the Dursleys so long. Hermione was beginning to worry about his sanity, praying that he wouldn't do anything irrational or stupid.  
  
Her prayers, it seemed, had gone unanswered. Just as she was closing her trunk she heard a slight tap at the window. Looking up, she saw it was Pig, fluttering madly and trying to gain her attention. Hermione's heart gave a small jolt. What would be so important that Ron would have to send her a note the night before they met at the train station? She went over and pulled up the window, allowing Pig to fly in and land with a bounce on her nicely made bed.  
  
After a small struggle where Pig got lost in Hermione's still unruly hair, she had finally untied the note from the tiny, energetic owl's leg and it took to bouncing around the room while she opened the envelope with trembling hands.  
  
The note inside confirmed the fear that had been nagging at her the past few weeks. Harry had indeed gone missing. Ron's quick, messy scrawl read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Dad just heard from Dumbledore that Harry's gone missing. I don't know what has happen to him, Dumbledore didn't say. They have Aurors looking everywhere for him though. You said something like this would happen if he had to stay locked up with those bloody relatives of his. I don't know if he's gone and run away or if.. well I will see you at King's Cross tomorrow and hopefully by then everything will be sorted out. See you tomorrow.  
  
Be careful,  
Ron  
  
Hermione held a hand over her mouth as she reread the letter, hoping that she had deciphered Ron's miserable writing wrong. But after five years of reading his scrawl, she knew that the words were true. It only made it worse, not knowing if Harry had been taken or if he had runaway. Harry, although usually very mellow, had seen so much the past year, that he was not himself. Being holed up with the relatives he despised and learning nothing new on Voldemort's whereabouts or plans would have made anyone in his situation slowly lose their cool.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered out loud, her heart pounding in fear and eyes glistening with tears. "Please be alive."  
  
Harry's life had been threatened many a time, but almost every experience, she and Ron had been by his side. Finally she collapsed onto bed, tears staining her face, and thoughts and worries rushing through her mind. Harry could not be dead, she could just feel it. He was like a brother to her and the bond they held was strong.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a voice, whether in her head or beside her say, "" Boyfriend chicken and ran away already Granger?"  
  
Hermione sat up so fast that she bumped into something that was not there. A small murmur of pain could be heard and she knew there was someone else in the room with her. That voice was familiar but she couldn't place it. The person was obviously using an invisibility charm.  
  
"I think it's very cowardly to use an invisibility charm," Hermione said, trying to sound strong, even though her voice trembled.  
  
She did not know where turn, for the person was doing very well at not making a sound. All of a sudden, she felt a strong arm grip her waist and wand was shoved forcefully into her side. Despite this she fought viciously against her captor until he said,  
  
"Do you want this to effect the rest of your family Granger?"  
  
Her struggles immediately ceased at the threat to her parents. "Very good, now that we understand each other, how would you feel about a trip?"  
  
"What do you want with me?" Hermione said, trying to hold back her sobs. "Who are you?"  
  
"Aw, now we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?" he asked trailing his wand slowly up her side until it reached her throat. "Just be a good girl and cooperate and this will all be over soon enough. Quick and.. well, I can't promise it won't be painless."  
  
Pulling her closer, wand still raised to her throat, she felt him stiffen, and with a loud 'pop' darkness fell over her. 


	2. In the Snake Pit

Hermione herself had never apparated before, she was an underage wizard! It would be against the law to do such a thing. The feeling she got from this short experience however, suddenly made her very glad she had not ever attempted it. It was like being under water. Everything was blurry and hazy and her head felt like it was about to burst.

Despite the fact she was being kidnapped, Hermione's first thought was whether or not this person knew how to apparate properly. She had heard horror stories from Mr. Weasley about people who had tried to apparate and been splinched. All at once, her ears stopped ringing and in one swift motion, she felt herself falling and landing painfully on a carpet bellow.

After her vision had focused, she was able to take in her surroundings. She jumped back in surprise when she saw movement on the carpet on which she was laying. Once the initial shock had passed, she looked down at the carpet cautiously. The movement had been a snake. Not a real one, but a picture of one. It must have been weaved into the intricate, threadbare carpet and magicked (Hermione supposed) to slither around the elaborate M which had also been weaved calligraphy style onto the carpet.

Transfixed, she made to touch the serpent when a hand suddenly gripped her arm and pulled her to her feet. Twisting with a great amount of effort, she was able to extract herself from the man's grip and fell unceremoniously to the floor once again. From beneath his black hood, the met let out a virulent laugh and began to remove the mask that covered his face, and then paused.

"Well, Granger, it has been fun, but I think stunning you is in the best interest of both of us," the man said. "You see, it's not just for my safety, but for yours too. You could hurt yourself with all that flailing."

"Since when have you had anyone's best interest at heart, Malfoy," Hermione said harshly, pushing back her hair to see properly, "especially mine?"

"You do make a good point," Draco said, pulling his mask back and letting the hood fall to his shoulders. "I suppose this would be much more fun if you were coherent enough to feel the agony I am sure to cause you."

"I don't doubt you have something terrible planned," Hermione replied, keeping eye contact as she rose to her feet and took one step back from him. "But before you start, I need you to answer a question."

"As long as it doesn't involve, "will you save me please Draco", then go on," he smirked.

"Were there any other Death Eaters with you when you came to my house?" she asked quickly, praying that there had not been.

He kept her in suspense for a moment and then asked, "Why does it matter?"

"Was there any one else there to hurt my parents?" she said, a bit more loudly as panic began to settle in her mind.

"I don't believe I can divulge such…" Draco began but was caught off guard when Hermione rushed at him smacked him across the face, in quite the same manner she had in third year. It had become a second nature when she was around him. When he made her this mad, she had the urge to strike him clear across his pale, bony face. Not to her surprise, he did not take the sudden slap well. Grabbing her just bellow the shoulders, he pushed her into the nearest wall and came so close to her face their noses nearly touched.

"You would think someone in you situation would watch their steps a little more closely… and they call you a bright witch," he spat out sarcastically.

"It wasn't as dumb as you make it seem," Hermione replied rather confidently, though rather a bit shaken after being slammed into the wall. "You see, I figured, since I am most likely going to be killed anyway, I may as well die knowing the last thing I did was give Draco Malfoy exactly what he deserved."

"Really, you were thinking that way?" Draco said, a demure sneer crossing his features. "Maybe what you should have thought was if you were a bit nicer to me, I may not have had to kill you. Could have right well kept you as my servant."

"I think I'd rather take death, if you don't mind," she replied, nose crinkling in disgust.

"Now, don't get such an ugly look on your face," he said, backing up and fixing his grip on her arm. "I have someone here who has literally been _dying_ to meet you…."

** A/N: Well there is another revised chapter. Very different from the other but I think much better written. Now for those who are just beginning to read the story now, it won't make very much sense from this point on. I ask everyone to please be patient and I am shooting for one revision a day now. The whole story should be finished by the end of the month (hopefully) as I will be on vacation and have plenty of time to write. I know many of my original readers have given up on this story, but thank you for those who are still reading and reviewing. It makes the writing worthwhile to know people are still reading. Thank you all so much. Update will be here soon! **


	3. Harry's Choice

" You know Granger what I said back there was true," Malfoy prompted to Hermione.  
  
She snorted.  
  
"What was that," he asked her shoving her into a nearby wall.  
  
" I ... I..," Hermione stumbled.  
  
" That better be all you said, " Draco mocked her.  
  
Hermione shook it off as best as she could. She tried observing her situation but it was impossible. Her head was pounding from crying like she had. They had to have been walking down the same corridor for at least ten minutes when Draco made a sudden stop.  
  
" In here Granger," he urged. He had a funny smile on his face. Hermione was terrified of what might lie ahead of her.  
  
She took a slow deep breath and walked into the room followed closely by Draco. Immediately after Draco had shut the door behind them Hermione felt strong arms grab her and shove her onto a wall and lock tight rusted chains to her arms.  
  
"What the... " Hermione cut off her sentence as she saw a man leading Harry into the room. 'No, this can't be' Hermione thought. She had suddenly realized why Draco had kidnapped her. Hermione, since the first time she had met him, thought Harry as a trustworthy person. Dumbledore must have too because he had trusted Harry with many important and confidential secrets that would most likely benefit Voldemort in many ways.  
  
Harry was very strong when it came to pain inflicted on himself. But on a friend like Hermione... he melted into a puddle. That's why Malfoy had figured it would be much easier to get things out of Harry if he tempted him by hurting one of Harry's best friends. Of course Draco always took the easy way out .  
  
Hermione was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Harry's voice.  
  
" You lousy sick s.." Harry was cut off by Hermione's shrieking scream.  
  
Malfoy while Harry was insulting him, had put the Crucio curse on her.  
  
" Now would you like to apologize Potter or would you rather see Granger here suffer? Because to tell you the truth I'm rather enjoying it," Malfoy smiled at Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry muttered.  
  
" What was that Potter I couldn't seem to hear over the Mudblood's pitiful screams," Malfoy yelled joyfully.  
  
" I said I was sorry," Harry screamed.  
  
" Ahh much better Potter," Malfoy said taking the curse off of Hermione who looked pale and shaken.  
  
" Harry don't tell him anything Harry you can't!" Hermione pleaded knowing the things Malfoy was looking for where very important. She couldn't let the Light side fall because of her! The guilt she would feel!  
  
" Shut up you insufferable Mudblood," Malfoy shouted at her and muttering a spell that made a piece of cloth wrap itself tightly around her mouth.  
  
"Mhh... huuu.," Hermione tried to tell Harry.  
  
" Anyway unless you'd like to see her hurt even more I suggest you give us what we want," Malfoy said turning back to Harry.  
  
Harry looked from Hermione to the wand gripped tightly in Draco's hand and then back to a frightful Hermione.  
  
" Right," Harry said.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry these chapters are so short the next one's will be longer. The more reviews I get the more motivation I get to right more! Thanks!!!!! 


	4. Despair

" Okay Potter we have a deal then," Draco said smiling. " I think that's enough for today though so if you will escort Potter back to his chambers." Malfoy motioned to two Death Eaters.  
  
As Harry walked out he whisper to Hermione, " It will be alright."  
  
Hermione nodded her head. Harry was led out and Hermione was left in the room alone with Draco. He walked up to her and untied the cloth around her mouth. But before she could utter even one dirty word at him he had pulled her into a deep rough kiss. She struggled but the chains made it virtually impossible to even move at this point.  
  
Finally he stopped and let Hermione breathe. ' Oh if only my hands weren't tied to this freakin wall I'd slap him so hard the dirty pervert,' Hermione thought.  
  
" Did you like that Granger, much better than Potter am I right?" Draco questioned Hermione slyly.  
  
Hermione's only answer was a tear that rolled slowly down her cheek. Draco just smiled with the satisfaction of making her cry. He took a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the chains. Hermione rubbed her sore wrists. They were bloody and raw.  
  
Anger was boiling inside her. Usually she could control her temper but when it came to being angry at Draco she had no patience. She would always blow up and slap him or retort back. But now this was bigger he was using her and Harry to get something that could destroy the wizarding and muggle world. She couldn't contain it any longer she exploded with rage.  
  
" You are so freaking stupid Malfoy. You always take the easy way out don't you? Ever since we were little and just starting Hogwarts. You always had your Daddy do everything for you. To fix your problems, to get you on the quidditch team even when you suck. I wouldn't even have been surprised if he even paid for you to get better grades!!!" Hermione shouted pain and anger in her shaky voice.  
  
Draco said nothing just stared into her eyes almost as if sucking all energy she had left. Then he grabbed her roughly and dragged her out of the room.  
  
Back at Harry's cell he was trying to come up with a plan to keep Hermione safe at the same time as keeping Dumbledore's secrets safe.  
  
So far the only thing he could think of was escape which would never happen with all these guards.  
  
'This is impossible,' Harry cried to himself. 


	5. Deals and Thrills

So many things had happened to Hermione over the last three days it was unbelievable and hard to take in. The first day Draco questioned Harry was horrible and it only got worse. Harry would tell Malfoy what he wanted to know for Hermione's sake. But then Malfoy would get mad and say Harry was lying and cause Hermione pain all the same. Then the second day came in a blur. Draco had come into Hermione cell screaming and yelling verbally and physically abusing her. She's had bruises and scratches all over her body were Draco had hit her or slammed her into the wall.  
  
Then that day when she thought maybe he would leave her alone seeing it seemed to be late at night. But soon her luck ran out and Malfoy walked in with Harry next to him. Harry had a blank look on his face as if someone had died which wouldn't have surprised Hermione.  
  
"Potter needs to tell you something Granger," Malfoy said a happy smirk on his face. Hermione was frightened that he looked happy when Harry and Hermione were going to talk to each other. Something was wrong. Malfoy waved stupidly and then left.  
  
Hermione lifted her head. Harry was walking towards her ,a forced smile appeared on his face.  
  
" Something happened didn't it," said Hermione a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Harry said nothing but just ran his hand over a bruise on her face. Once again she put her head down. Finally Harry spoke.  
  
" Listen Hermione you know how much I love you right. How much I always will."  
  
" Uh huh, I know," Hermione whispered.  
  
" Well I have finally persuaded Malfoy to let you go but I don't think you will like what you have to do to get free. You do have a couple choices though. First is you can join the Dark Side. I don't think you'd like that. Then of course I know both of us don't want this but.. You can become Malfoy's mistress," at this Hermione's head flew up. " It would only be for a little while, a week, at the most."  
  
"And if I refuse both?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer only took her arm gently and went over the bruises.  
  
" What did you say to make him let me go?" Hermione asked more question hoping to understand this at least a little better.  
  
"Well," Harry ran his hand through his tousled hair," I had to tell him some.. things."  
  
"Harry you didn't," Hermione yelled in horror. She jumped to her feet and started sobbing.  
  
" Hermione, oh please don't cry. You have to get out of here and warn everyone on the light side. Do what he says. Please Hermione for me. You look rough and sore."  
  
" But Harry what happens if I do it and he doesn't let me go?"  
  
" You have a better chance than in here Hermione."  
  
" But I'm fifteen Harry I don't even. I mean," Hermione stuttered, " I can't I just can't!"  
  
" Decided upon anything yet?" Malfoy walked slowly into the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Hermione looked from Malfoy to Harry. Then she started sobbing again. Malfoy rolled his eyes went up to her and slapped her hard across the face with all his might which was a lot. She yelped in pain. Harry stood up to defend her but Malfoy was too quick. He pulled out his wand and muttered a curse that made Harry slam against the wall. He was knocked out.  
  
" So know Granger we are all alone," Malfoy said pushing Hermione's back on the ground and getting so close to her their lips were almost touching. He grabbed both her wrists and put them above her head. Hermione was just so tired and pathetically strength-less that she could hardly struggle.  
  
" Please don't," Hermione whispered. She hardly had any more tears left to cry.  
  
" You mean you don't like this Granger?" Malfoy said kissing her gently on the lips then harder. Finally he stopped. Smiling he got off her and left the room saying, " Remember Potter's offer Granger."  
  
Hermione got up slowly and walked over to Harry who was starting to wake up.  
  
He looked at her and then hugged her.  
  
" It'll be fine Hermione. You'll be fine. Light always wins you know that," Harry said trying to believe what he just said was true.  
  
A/N: Okay now that that chapter sucked. But at least it was long right? Okay well sorry that one took so long but I'll try and hurry up with it. I sorta am stuck with this story and am trying to start another. Thanks!! Please r&r! 


	6. The Escape

After the day Harry told Hermione what she had to do be freed she was very tense every time she saw Malfoy. She was now completely terrified of him. But of course avoiding him was inevitable. She was locked in a cell. There was no where to hide. Every day he would come in and ask her if she had decided. Of course she shook her head or refused his offers. Then one day something extraordinary happened.  
  
Hermione was sleeping in her cell when she heard a soft voice calling her name. She tried to ignore it thinking it was just Malfoy coming to yell at her. She finally opened her eyes when she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
"What the heck do you want from me now Malfoy?" she cursed angrily.  
  
Then she was amazed to see who it was. In front of her stood Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. She was dumbfounded, happy, and excited all at the same time. At first she thought she was dreaming but the pounding in her head told her this was true.  
  
" Oh Hermione are you okay what did he do to you?" Ron knelt down and hugged her gently.  
  
" What happened how did you guys get in and Harry and…….." Hermione didn't know what to say as Ron pulled her to her feet.  
  
" It's okay Hermione we'll explain later let's just get out of here," Fred said.  
  
He was right Malfoy could be coming back at any time. They quickly rushed out of the cell and up a completely different set of stairs than how Malfoy had brought Hermione. Somehow though they ended up in the foyer. Then unexpectantly, Malfoy rounded a corner talking to a tall man with dark black hair and a jade cloak. When Malfoy saw the five of them standing there he seemed confused for a moment but then realized what was happening. His face got red. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and then ran. Fred, George, and Ron followed close behind.  
  
" Over there we brought Buckbeak," George called.  
  
Behind them they heard Malfoy and the man yelling curses, hexes, and spells. They ran quickly and jumped onto Buckbeak. Fred jumped on front and commanded Buckbeak up. They were taking off when Hermione slipped. She screamed as Harry and Ron grabbed her hands and pulled her back up. She gripped Ron's waist tightly in front of her and Harry held onto her too. They were soaring in the clouds, Malfoy and there troubles far below them.  
  
**********************  
  
They had to be flying for hours before Hermione saw the most wonderful and compelling sight. Hogwarts. It was only a few feet away now. Fred landed Buckbeak softly next to Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid must have heard because he came out to see what had happened.  
  
"Who's there?" he called gruffly.  
  
"It's us Hagrid," Ron called as he hopped off of Buckbeak and helped Hermione down.  
  
Hagrid held up his torch, but as soon as he saw then he started bawling and dropped it. He ran over to them and wrapped them all in a bone crushing hug.  
  
" It's okay Hagrid, come on let's get inside," Harry said.  
  
" Right," Hagrid said.  
  
They all walked toward the castle and up the steps. Hermione and the rest walked into the entrance hall. Hermione felt a warm felling inside her. They were back.  
  
**************************  
  
Within an hour Harry and Hermione were cleaned and put into warm clothes and were once again sitting in the Gryffindor common room explaining what had happened. After they had finished there story Hermione and Harry looked at Professor McGonnagall and Professor Dumbledore. They were expecting them to be outraged but instead they just looked plain puzzled.  
  
" Is something wrong," Hermione asked them.  
  
" Well actually yes there is Miss. Granger," said Professor Dumbledore. " You see, Mr. Malfoy has been here the whole time."  
  
A/N: Another cliffie! Was it really Malfoy? What could be going on? AHHHH!!!!! It's a conspiracy! He he well I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. PLEASE review!!!!!!! 


	7. 

Hi everyone! I know you have been very patient. But I have bad news. Something has happened and the chapter will not be out until the end of this month. It may be sooner but I seriously need a rest period. I am having a little trouble with my boyfriend and I just have to sort some things out and refresh my mind. I am really sorry about this. It may be out sooner I cannot be sure. But it will be out by the end of this month. I am really sorry.  
  
~ Mystic Dragon 


	8. Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. I made a plan though. I am going to start putting out two chapters at a time. Maybe that will be work a little better. Thanks for being patient!  
  
"What the hell do you mean!!!" Harry yelled in outrage. " He couldn't have been! He was too busy torturing Hermione and trying to find information on how to defeat the light side!"  
  
"Mr. Potter please calm yourself," Professor McGonagall commanded.  
  
" He is right Professor, Malfoy was there where ever it was. I saw him myself," Hermione jumped into the conversation.  
  
Then for the first time in awhile Dumbledore spoke. " Why don't we continue this in my office?"  
  
They all nodded and Dumbledore sent Professor McGonagall to find Malfoy. Harry and Hermione followed Dumbledore out of the portrait hole and down the corridors. When they reached his office Dumbledore motioned to some fluffy chairs near the corner of the room. Harry and Hermione sat down and waiting somewhat patiently. All of a sudden Draco and Professor McGonagall walked in. Hermione cringed when she saw him and Draco sneered. He walked over and sat down next to Hermione and Harry.  
  
" Now their seems to be some misunderstanding from Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger  
  
part," said Professor McGonagall. "Or else there is something untrustworthy going on."  
  
" He's up to something and you should he is an untrustworthy ba… person," Harry shouted catching himself before he said something he would regret.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other and nodded. They walked out of the room saying they would be back in a little bit and not to kill each other while they were away. Dumbledore also suggested that it would be safest if he took there wand while he and McGonagall weren't present. Reluctantly but without protest they all gave up there biggest defense. Dumbledore nodded and left along with McGonagall.  
  
" Gosh this is so stupid," Malfoy said almost as if he sincerely didn't know what was going on.  
  
Hermione ignored him and sat there thinking curiously back in time. Malfoy had not interrupted while Dumbledore explained the story she and Harry had told him. Malfoy wasn't usually that calm when he was being prosecuted especially by Harry and Hermione. And then as if it had just struck her like a bolt of lightening she remembered something from before when Malfoy had looked into her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy get over here now," Hermione demanded.  
  
" Oh yeah sure I am not going to start taking orders from a mudblood, especially you," Malfoy said hatred in every word like a poisonous venom.  
  
" No really Dumbledore was right there is something going on here," Hermione said. " And I think I know what it is."  
  
"Okay whatever Granger just do it as long as it get me out of this stuffy office I am so freaking tired," Malfoy rattled on about how he never got enough sleep and was always being bothered by somebody ( and that is was usually Harry and Hermione.)  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Draco over to her. Then she looked deep into his eyes. They where a deep gray with dark gray with dark blues specks in scattered places. These were not the same eyes that had looked into her soul and dragged all the life out her that day. But if it wasn't Draco…….then who could that have been.  
  
A/N: Okay so now that that chapter is done I am going to start then next chapter. And for you Ron lovers out there he will be in the next chapter! 


	9. Confusions and Conclusions

A/N: Well I sort of gave up on this story for awhile but now that I look back on it I see I actually had some sort of plot coming along. So here goes the newest chappy and I hope I will come it up this time. Sorry again for the long wait.  
  
"Draco," Hermione contemplated.  
  
"Wah?" He asked opening his eyes to look at her.  
  
  
  
Harry, Draco, and Hermione had been sitting in Dumbledore's office for what seemed like days (although it had hardly been two hours.) Harry sat in one of the chairs trying to listen to Hermione and stay awake at the same time. Hermione seemed hyped with caffeine and had been pacing around the room and questioning Draco for the last hour. She was like a caged lioness in a zoo.  
  
  
  
"Will you please answer my question?" Hermione demanded.  
  
  
  
"Muh uh," Draco replied, sitting up a little straighter. "What was it again?"  
  
  
  
"What does your father look like?" Hermione asked again.  
  
  
  
"Well me I guess," Draco answered groggily. "His eyes are more gray than blue though."  
  
  
  
"It must have been your father," Hermione reasoned. "If you really are telling the truth, that is."  
  
  
  
"Of course I am, ask anyone," Draco said. He was starting to act a little fidgety though.  
  
  
  
"There is something you're not telling us," Harry said as Draco got up and started to pace around as Hermione had.  
  
  
  
"Well I am sure if there is Granger here would know, seeing as she has used it before," Draco winked at Hermione.  
  
  
  
Hermione's face became confused. She was about to start questioning him again but Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in. They told them to go beck to there dorm's and get some rest. Draco walked out and headed toward the dungeons and Harry and Hermione walked back up the stair to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione didn't go back to bed though. She went through all the books she had about magical time travel. But, as Draco had said, Hermione had done it before. Hermione knew the only time she broke the rules was when she was with Harry and Ron. And that one time... that had to be it. Hermione got up scattering papers everywhere and ran up to the boy's dorm. She needed to talk to Harry and Ron.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am going shopping so…. I'll write later….Bye! REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Mudblood

"HARRY!!!!!" Hermione yelled in a shrieking voice. "RRRRRROOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" "What in the world is she going on about?" Ron asked stuffing a pillow over his ears. Harry sat up just in time to see Hermione practically crash straight through the door and land with a bounce on Ron's bed. "Will you two wake up this is so exciting," Hermione screeched. "Hermione, right now the most exciting thing I can think of is sleep," Ron mumbled, "lots and lots of sleep." "What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione. "Oh, will you three shut up!?" Seamus yelled, throwing a pillow at them. Hermione was already dragging Harry and Ron down to the common room. Ron sat down sleepily on one of the sofas. He was tilting over just when Hermione dropped a six pound book into his lap. He took in a deep breath of air, the wind knocked out of him. Hermione plopped down next to him, as did Harry. "As you both know," Hermione started, " I never break the rules unless I am with you two. " Harry and Ron nodded. " Well there was one time, and I don't know how Malfoy found out about it, but I used what's called a Duplicator Spell. I was horribly sick with the flu and we had a potions exam and a transfiguration test and I just couldn't miss it." "Hermione is this story going somewhere?" Ron asked with a huff. " Of course," Hermione replied. " Anyways I only knew one way that I would be able to stay in bed and take both tests. A duplicator spell allows your whole body to spread in half so there are two of you. Both exactly the same and with all the same memories. The other part of you only last for four hours then it fades out. I had to use it even though I could have been expelled. Of course it all worked out fine though. But it has to be what Malfoy did it just has to be." Harry and Ron looked at her in awe, there eyes wide and mouths drooping. They didn't know what to be more surprised about that Hermione had actually broken a major rule or that it was what Malfoy did. "Bravo Granger bravo," the three heard a nasty voice from behind them. " How did you do it?" Suddenly Hermione was pulled from the sofa and into thin air. She tried to grasp at anything that was around her and succeeded in pulling the in pulling the Invisibility Cloak off Draco. Harry and Ron jumped upand lunged toward him. He mutter something then pointed his wand at Hermione. "Crucio." Hermione's painful scream cascaded around the room. Ron went to run to her but Draco stepped in front of her. "No, no Weasley," he smirked," now I know how precious your Mudblood girlfriend is to you but if you keep trying to kill me she will be dead before me." Ron glared at him but took a step back. Draco lifted the curse from Hermione and she collapsed, barely conscious, to the floor. Ron and Harry winced but made no move. Draco stalked around Hermione like a vulture circling its victim. "Pitiful," he spat out," so sadly pitiful." He put his wand into the air and muttered something. Then he pointed it at Harry and Ron. Before they knew it they were back against the wall. Held with invisible chains. Soon they saw the portrait hole open. Releif flooded through Harry and Ron until they saw who it was. A whole pack of Slytherins, boys mostly. They formed a circle around a helpless Hermione. Crabbe, Blaise, and Goyle looked expectantly at Draco. He nodded. Then, they attacked her. Ripping at her robes, pushing her further on the ground, holding her down with muscular grips. Blood came from her scratchs and she used all her energy to scream for help. Harry and Ron watched in horror as Hermione was hit and beaten. Then they slowly stopped pushing and punching. The circle went tighter as Draco entered the circle. "Hold her," he ordered to Blaise and Goyle. Even if she wanted Hermione couldn't move. Draco took a long red tipped quill and turned over Hermione's right arm. On the lower part in scratch deep scroll her wrote "MUDBLOOD". Hermione screamed as the heat ran through her arm. After that the pain stopped and the Slytherins left. Draco walked past Hermione whispered something in Hermione's ear and kissed each of her eyelids. Before he walked out he released Harry asnd Ron. They fell to the ground in a heap. Untangling themselves they rushed over to Hermione. The damage wasn't as bad as they thought. She would be severely bruised and she had a few small scratches but what really was bad was her arm. Blood came from the scratches and her skin was puffy. Ron ran and got three towels, a soaked cold one, a soaked warm one, and a dry one. He ran back to the common room and wiped Hermione arm with the cold towel. Then with the warm one and wiped it off with the dry one. The scars no longer bled but were deeply imprinted in her skin. "Go get the invisibility cloak," Ron ordered Harry. He picked Hermione up in his arms. "We are going to see Dumbledore." 


	11. Regrets

"It wasn't supposed to do that much damage," Draco yelled at Blaise.  
  
"Well I thought we all did pretty good," Blaise complained. "You should have seen Granger."  
  
"I am glad I didn't," Draco said huffily. "You should have tried to stop it somehow. I wanted you all to scare her not kill her. That was the main point of sending the real people and leaving the Duplications here. I thought you all had enough sense."  
  
"What's the matter Draco," Blaise asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "don't you want to see that filthy Mudblood suffer? Is that why you stayed here while your duplicate went and did all the work?"  
  
"No!" Draco yelled resentfully. "I just would have rather been given detention for scaring her than being expelled for killing her!"  
  
"There is no way they can prove it was us," Blaise said. "For one thing the only witnesses were Weasley and Potter, we put a Silence Charm on the room, and Snape came here and saw you and the duplicates right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Draco said thoughtfully as he climbed into his four poster bed.  
  
Blaise nodded, extinguished the torches and climbed into his bed.  
  
  
  
****----------------------------------****  
  
Ron ran as fast as he could with Hermione in his arms. She was conscious but just barely. Ron and Harry spoke softly to her as they made there way to Dumbledore's office. Once they reached it they rattled off password after password until they came to Fizzing Whizbees. They bounded up the stairs and pounded violently on the door. Dumbledore opened it and at once saw Hermione.  
  
"Oh dear," he said, " Harry go fetch Madam Pomfrey, quickly.  
  
Harry cantered off down the stairs in search of Madam Pomfrey. Ron took Hermione and set her down gently on Dumbledore's bed. Ron went quickly into a drawn out explanation of what had happened to Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and went into his office. Ron sat down next to Hermione and ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. She kept her eyes shut shimmied closer to him.  
  
"Everything will be alright," he said softly.  
  
"Ron" she said in a whisper, "my arm hurts."  
  
He picked it up to see it was turning a sickly purple-ish green. He gasped and went to get Dumbledore. At that moment Harry burst through the door with Madam Pomfrey, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore on his heels. He showed Madam Pomfrey Hermione's arm and she gasped. She quickly summoned a De-Swelling regiment and smoothed it on Hermione's arm. She whimpered a bit but let Madam Pomfrey do what she needed.  
  
" I used the last of my concealing lotion so the bruises and cuts will have to heal on their own. As for her arm.," Madam Pomfrey trailed off.  
  
"What?" Harry asked with worry.  
  
"We'll have to wait a few weeks until the swelling subsides and the redness goes away but I have to see if there is a way to remove those scars," Madam Pomfrey concluded.  
  
"You mean she may have to live with that?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, settle down," Dumbledore said. "Besides it looks like Miss. Granger is asleep. Now would one of you please tell me how this happened?"  
  
Ron began explaining as the group went into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"IMMPOSSIBLE!" Snape yelled. "I checked on my student during that very time and the were all accounted for in their dorms."  
  
"Well, well, um, well they. . MUST HAVE USED A DUPLICATOR SPELL!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Mr. Weasley I must reassure you that no fifth year could perform such a complicated spell, let alone the whole Slytherin House," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"But Hermione did it," Harry blurted out.  
  
"She has?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yeah, when she was sick," Ron replied.  
  
"Well although it was wrong I expect Miss. Granger could perform that type of spell she is immensely talented but no one else could have done such a thing. They couldn't have gotten into the tower anyway. "  
  
"But." Ron went argue.  
  
"Professors," Dumble dore said to Snape and McGonagall, "please ask the students in Gryffindor if they heard or saw anything and the Professor Snape I want you to question your students as well."  
  
They nodded and left. Madam Pomfrey assured Dumbledore Hermione could return to classes on Monday and that she should be just a bit sore over the weekend. After that Dumbledore escorted Harry, Ron and Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower and changed the password. Ron and Harry helped Hermione into bed, then spent the rest of the night in the common room, talking.  
  
A/N: Hey sorry I haven't been updating lately. I hope you are liking where the story is going. Please please review so I will put up the next chappy. Thanks! 


	12. Shane Johnson

"Hermione are you sure you are well enough to come back?" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
"Ron trust me I promise that I'll be just fine," Hermione reassured him.  
  
It was true. Hermione felt as well as ever, except for the bruises and scratches she was her normal self. Although there was something about her, that only she, Ron, and Harry could see, and it wasn't good. She had a look in her honey brown eyes that scared them. It scared Hermione too, only she would never admit it. Harry and Ron would go ballistic, they already asked her if she was okay every five minutes.  
  
"We had better get to breakfast, though, it's already late," Hermione pointed out.  
  
Ron and Harry nodded. The three climbed out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. As they walked in they heard Dumbledore making an announcement. They quietly made their way to Gryffindor table and sat.  
  
"I have terrific news," Dumbledore said in a cheery voice. " I am proud to announce that Professor McGonagall's nephew, Shane, has chosen to transfer from Moon Star Academy to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other incredulously. None of them had even known Professor McGonagall had a nephew. It was interesting to have someone come now, almost a month after school started. Murmurs ran along the tables. Nothing like this had happened before. For a moment Hermione forgot about everything, that was until she heard Malfoy talking and hung her head. Professor McGonagall walked out proudly with the sorting hat and stool in her hands. A boy with medium brown hair, spiked but almost natural, not all that gel, and light green eyes. Hermione was captivated at once. He seemed shy, but in a boyish kind of way. He had a nice build, somewhat muscular but not much, just enough. He already had his uniform on but no robe. He would get them afterwards, once they knew what house symbol to imprint on it. He sat down awkwardly on the stool and shifted around nervously. All eyes were on him as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. All was silent and then.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!" the hat yelled.  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered loudly, especially Hermione. Shane took the hat off , stood up and set it on the stool. Professor McGonagall squealed like a school girl and hugged him. He smiled embarrassed and walked over to were Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Shane asked shyly, pointed to the spot between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said moving over to make room for him.  
  
"I'm Shane Johnson," he said holding out his hand to Hermione. She took it gratefully.  
  
"Hermione Granger," she said.  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said holding his hand out to Shane.  
  
Reluctantly dropping Hermione's hand, Shane shook Ron's, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said also shaking Shane's hand.  
  
"Wow, nice to meet you too," Shane said.  
  
Harry liked the fact Shane had made a big deal out of meeting him, not many people did that. But then Harry understood why. Hermione and Shane were already deep in conversation. Like friends that hadn't seen each other in years. Soon Harry could see the light coming back through her eyes. Maybe this was meant to be Harry thought. He was happy for Hermione. Two other people thought differently.  
  
A/N: You like the new twist? Please give me some reviews here I need support!!!! 


	13. Tripping Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ( who doesn't understand this ) but I do own Shane. YAY!!!  
  
"I can't believe it," Hermione cried out. "That is my favorite book too!" "Really? What a coincidence," Shane said. They had been on like this, coincidence after coincidence, for an hour. Harry hadn't noticed much, he had been talking to Seamus, but Ron defiantly had, and it showed. He tried to join in with their conversation, make up a new one, or even interrupt, but none of it worked. Ron finally gave up and started talking to Dean. Ron wasn't the only one annoyed though. Malfoy had been watching Hermione and Shane closely. He did like the fact that she seemed to be happy and having fun. And he didn't like this Shane guy either. He seemed to challenge Draco's power. Draco could tell Hermione was taken by Shane and that she had forgotten about him. Draco didn't like being forgotten. 'Well I won't be forgotten for long," he thought.  
  
Their second class for the day was Double Potions with the Sytherins. Hermione had filled Shane in on all the Hogwart's teacher, especially Snape. Shane looked forward to Potions as much Harry, Ron, and Hermione did. Ron seemed to be warming up to Shane a little now that he and Hermione let Harry and Ron in their conversation. Once they entered the dungeons, Hermione shivered. This was not were she wanted to be. She wanted to be anywhere other than this dark, foreboding place. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Shane asked. "Nothing, it's just a little cold," Hermione lied. "Here," Shane said. "Take my cloak." Hermione took it with a gracious smile and thank you. Ron gave her an irritated look. Harry chuckled at Ron's jealously issue but knew the real reason Hermione was shivering. He just hoped she would make it through potions.  
  
They all did okay through potions until the end. Hermione accidentally tipped over her cauldron, turning to floor to ice. Everyone, and everything for that matter, was sliding everywhere. Once it was all cleaned up, even after much apologizing, Snape gave Hermione detention Friday night. As she sulked out of the class Ron stuck his arm casually around her shoulder. She unintentionally ignored it. "Well I have to go to Arithmancy, she you all soon," Hermione waved goodbye to them. She looked down at her watch and noticed that if she didn't hurry she would be late. Just as she was rounding the second to last corner a foot came from behind the turn. Tripping her. The last sound Hermione heard before she blacked out was the cascade of books and papers falling to the ground.  
  
A/N: So are you liking it? If you are or aren't I need to hear about from at least five people. or this story may have to stay on pause. Please REVIEW!!!!! R. E. V. I. E. W. 


	14. A Silver Lining in Every Cloud

"Well, well aren't we clumsy today?" Draco sneered at Hermione.  
  
"You would know," Hermione said climbing to her feet.  
  
"Listen Granger I don't have time for small talk," Malfoy said, standing straighter.  
  
"What you have appointments for your little torture times now?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco clenched his fists tightly to his side but remained unmoving.  
  
"I bet you even have one of those little black appointment books with your initials on the cover in gold," Hermione tempted.  
  
'This will be so funny,' Hermione laughed to herself.  
  
According to Hermione's predictions, Draco lunged at her. She quickly side stepped, leaving Draco in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Draco, I thought you had more sense," Hermione laughed," than to mess with me."  
  
Draco's vein's burned with heat as he sent daggers at her and told himself not to try to kill her. Finally he pulled himself and brushed off his robes. He took a step toward Hermione and she backed up, knowing she shouldn't have provoked him, but anger and provocation came too quickly for her to stop it. Draco came toward her more until he had her cornered. She shivered fearfully against the wall. All he did though was set his hand lightly on her shoulder squeezing it a little.  
  
"You have been telling everyone that I was the one who attacked you, me and the other Slytherins," Draco said.  
  
"Brilliant deduction," Hermione scoffed.  
  
He gave her a small shake, "I wouldn't get smart in your situation Hermione," Draco said.  
  
Hermione pushed him away as hard as she could and started to run. He ran after her coming close enough to grab her arm. He gripped it tightly and pulled her back. Hermione let out a loud shriek and dropped to the ground lightly holding her arm.  
  
"Oh please," Draco said laughing at her.  
  
He bent down next to her and pulled up the sleeve of her robe. He gasped at seeing it being red and puffy the scars vivid written in his own hand.  
  
He got up quickly, looked at her with pity, and ran off. So did Hermione.  
  
Stumbling into the common room an hour later Hermione collapsed next to Harry on the puffy red couch. Harry patted her shoulder as if he already knew that was what she needed. Ron and Shane sat on the floor in front of them, concealed in a game of wizard's chess. Shane was really a match for Ron. Ron was actually being beaten by him. Harry and Hermione chatted (Hermione not mentioning the Draco incident) while Ron and Shane battled their way across the chess board. Finally Ron triumphantly called check mate and the game ended. Hermione was kind of glad Ron had won. She didn't want him to have another reason to hate Shane.  
  
"Well it's almost dinner," Harry said before Ron could get into too much bragging, "we better go."  
  
They all got up to leave, Shane keeping Hermione back a little.  
  
"After dinner, meet me out front of the castle by the stairs," Shane whispered to Hermione.  
  
She nodded, her heart beating fast. All through dinner Hermione fidgeted with her napkin, fork, robes, anything. Ron looked at her suspiciously and Harry looked at her quirley.  
  
After dinner, despite her nervousness, she met Shane in front of the school. At first she didn't see him. She sat down on the steps and looked around, hoping he would be there soon. Once she thought he had stood her up she stood up and started up the stairs. Off in the distance she heard a rhythmic tapping. Clip, clop, clip, clop. Hermione knew that sound distinctly, the sound of hoof beats. She turned around to see Shane leading two large coal black stallions, tacked up with sparkling silver saddles. She ran to Shane, squealing and hug him. He smiled. How could he have known Hermione wondered, then it occurred to her. Through their coincidences the subject of Hermione's love of horses came up. He had done this, for her. She had never felt more special.  
  
A/N: So I didn't really like that chappy till the end but I need help. Who does Hermione get together with? Protectively jealous Ron, Evil hottie Draco, or handsomely romantic Shane? You have to tell me. So please be good little readers and press that little blue button to your left and tell me your opinion. I'd say how about 6 review, I mean ummm opinions. :-P 


	15. Friends are Forever

That moonlight ride around the lake on horseback with Shane would last in Hermione's memory whenever she thought of him. They had talked, they had been silent, they had held hands, and when they had safely put the horses back in the stall where Hagrid kept them Hermione received her first kiss. It was so romantic she thought she would burst. Shane had come into her life and she felt like nothing at all could hurt her.  
  
  
  
Ron never had any intention of hurting Hermione, but he would and Harry was the only one who knew it. When she had walked in at twelve am, snuggled in Shane's arm, Ron had a fit. He ran up to the boy's dormitories and threw and trashed at anything in sight, including Harry and Shane as they came up to see if he was okay. Tension filled the air the next day, not only at Gryffindor table but also at the Slytherin table.  
  
  
  
'Draco, you idiot, don't fall for her,' Draco yelled at himself. But he had fallen. Deep.  
  
  
  
'Shane, look what you did, you came and ruined Hermione and Ron's friendship for what?' Shane verbally abused himself.  
  
  
  
'What did I do to her?' Ron asked himself as he looked sadly at Hermione.  
  
  
  
Somewhat fortunately and unfortunately Harry, Hermione, Shane, Ron, and Draco all ended up in their least favorite class, Potions, together. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Shane sat together but didn't speak. Draco conveniently sat behind Hermione with Blaise.  
  
  
  
"Today," Snape began the lesson with an icy voice," you will concoct a potion in a group of two. Blaise and Malfoy, Potter and Granger, Parkinson and Finnigan, Brown and Longbottem, Johnson and Weasley.."  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione froze in the middle of collecting their materials to look at Ron and Shane's reaction. Ron had a look to kill and Shane, who wouldn't put it past him, kept a safe distance. As they all began to work on the potion Ron and Shane began the confrontation of a lifetime.  
  
  
  
"You know Hermione is a great person, she'll befriend anyone who looks lonely," Ron whispered to Shane.  
  
  
  
"Uh huh, I know she is a great person," Shane said.  
  
  
  
"Okay let me make this easy for you to understand," Ron muttered lethally. "Hermione may want to be your friend but she surely doesn't like you like that."  
  
  
  
"Well then, Ron, if you know so much about Hermione tell me this," Shane said. "Would Hermione just kiss any old guy?"  
  
  
  
"Of course not Hermione isn't like that!" Ron said harshly.  
  
  
  
"Well then I think you are contradicting yourself," Shane said getting angrier by the minute.  
  
  
  
Ron's eyes widened in understanding of the situation. He got out of his seat and rushed over to Hermione and Harry. He pulled Hermione from her seat with an explanation and took her straight from the class into the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Ron what are you doing?!" Hermione asked him in an irritated tone.  
  
  
  
"You kissed Shane didn't you Hermione," Ron asked. "Why in bloody hell did you do that?"  
  
  
  
"Why shouldn't I have?" Hermione said raising her voice.  
  
  
  
"I could only come up with a thousand reasons!" Ron yelled.  
  
  
  
"Ron you are just being jealous and over protective!" Hermione screamed. "You are my best friend Ron but I don't know how much more I can take. Get used to Shane and I. Period."  
  
  
  
Harry and Shane had come out and over heard the whole conversation. Malfoy stood in the shadowy corner watching the scene with amazement.  
  
  
  
"Come on Ron calm down," Harry said gently approaching him with hesitancy.  
  
  
  
"You," Ron said turning to Shane.  
  
  
  
Before anything could be done, Ron lunged flinging himself and Shane to the floor. Shane fought back with the same vicious rage. Harry and Hermione tried to break them up, resulting only in Harry being pulled in the brawling fight. That was all it took to get Hermione crazed. She screamed out in agony.  
  
  
  
"I hate you both!" Hermione screeched at Shane and Ron. Immediately they stop fighting and stood up straightening their robes. "You are both acting like monsters. Shane I heard you provoke Ron back in potions and Ron you are being a complete lunatic. Harry is the only sane one between you three. I don't want to anything to do with you Shane or you Ron and I swear if you look or try to talk to me I will hex you so bad you won't be ABLE to speak or look at me! AND don't any of you try to follow me, including you Harry."  
  
  
  
And on that pleasant note she took off. Flying down corridor after corridor until she crashed into something solid. Above her, through watery eyes she could see the blurry figure of Draco. Without even getting up or looking at him she collapsed against the wall. Draco sat down next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
  
  
'What are you getting yourself into?' Draco asked himself.  
  
  
  
"That was quite a fight," Draco said.  
  
  
  
Hermione's head shot up. "You saw?"  
  
  
  
"The whole thing" Draco answered.  
  
  
  
"I hate both of them," she said. Then she looked up at him with disgust and pulled away. "And you."  
  
  
  
"I can't say I blame you," Draco said. "I think you ought to know the truth Hermione. First of all being the genius you are you were right to know I used a Duplicator spell. But that night when Blaise and Goyle attacked you, I let my Duplicate go. I didn't want to hurt you again. Well actually I did, but I didn't want to see that hurt look on your face. I feel bad about what I did. I know that one apology won't make up for four years of bad treatment but hopefully it will be a start."  
  
  
  
Hermione stayed silent and had listened the whole time. It could have been a trap, it could have been another ploy to hurt her but she needed any friends she could get now and he actually seemed sincere. She took his outstretched hand and they shook on it. Friends. Something Draco had never had before. And he planned to keep the one thing he had never had before. He couldn't love Hermione the way he wished but friends was more then enough for him.  
  
  
  
"Now this doesn't mean I don't get to tease you does it?" Draco teased.  
  
  
  
"You wish," Hermione giggled.  
  
  
  
"Remember I am new at this friend thing so set me straight if I do something wrong," Draco told her.  
  
  
  
"Right," Hermione said getting up.  
  
  
  
"Hermione," Draco said as they were about to head back to opposite common rooms. "Shane and Ron love you. Friends are something everyone needs and I just found out how good it feels to be forgiven. Give them another chance."  
  
  
  
Hemione looked surprised. Then her face softened and she nodded. He was right. He was being compassionate. She always knew he had some heart. She headed back to the common room, happy to have run into the infamous Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
*****~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~*****  
  
  
  
Hugs and apologies were plentiful in the common room. Ron cried into Hermione's shoulder like a little kid who accidentally broke his mom's favorite vase. Hermione forgave Ron. How could she not. He was her loyal faithful friend for four years, and she loved him as a friend as much as she loved Harry as a friend.  
  
  
  
Shane apologized to Hermione for being rude to Ron and spilling the news about the kiss. They also decided that good friends was a better way to go right now, rather than something more serious. It was sad for Shane, but he wanted the best for Hermione and he felt like she needed friends right now, not a complicated relationship.  
  
  
  
Harry winced as Hermione hugged him. The tumble into Shane and Ron's previous fight had given him some bruises.  
  
  
  
"What you don't do for your friends," Harry said shaking his head.  
  
  
  
****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****  
  
The days passed quickly and soon it was Christmas. Hermione woke up to see a pile of gifts at the bottom of her four poster. She smiled and gathered her gifts. Whisking away rules she went up to the boys dormitories to open her gifts with Harry, Ron, and Shane. They all sat on Harry's bed and opened their gift happily. Hermione had received a lot this year. Ron bought her a delicate ankle bracelet with little sapphires on it, Harry bought her a wizard camera and plenty of film, he said to take lots of pictures and make each of them an album for a seventh year graduation present. Shane got her a silver necklace with a prancing horse charm, Hagrid bought her a new book about the care of young unicorns which she thought was weird but loved the book anyhow, and Hermione also got other presents from home and some of her other friends. She was a bit disappointed to see that Draco, who she had bought a masculine silver necklace for Christmas, had sent her nothing. Then, at the bottom of all that wrapping paper she found a letter from him. It told her to meet him out at the Quidditch pitch in an hour.  
  
  
  
Hermione thanked Harry, Ron, and Shane for the wonderful gifts and told them she'd see them at lunch. She said she had to go see Professor McGonagall about a extra credit project she was working on. Harry, Ron, and Shane easily accepted this story. Hermione ran quickly up to her dormitory and changed into muggle clothes, Mudd jeans, a fuzzy red sweater, and all the jewelry Shane and Ron bought her. She also shrunk the camera Harry got her and took that along. She put on her heavy winter cloak and headed to meet Draco.  
  
  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
  
  
Draco was standing in the falling snow in the middle of the pitch when Hermione arrived.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, you showed," he smirked at her.  
  
  
  
"I wanted my present," she smirked back.  
  
  
  
"And that you will get," he said, mounting his broom. "Come on."  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She and Draco had been friends for weeks, but weeks did not make up for years.  
  
  
  
"You are getting two presents," Draco said, "since I missed you birthday."  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled and climbed on the broom behind him. Her first gift was a broom ride around the wintery Hogwarts grounds. It was so beautiful that Hermione used almost a whole role of film, she didn't want to ever forget it. Her second gift was even better. Draco led her into a small cave just behind Hagrid's house. Inside Hermione saw the cutest site. A sleeping baby unicorn.  
  
  
  
"Awwww," Hermione cooed. "She is adorable!"  
  
  
  
"And she's yours," Draco said smiling.  
  
  
  
"What!" Hermione said incredulously.  
  
  
  
"Hagrid found her the other day," Draco said. "Her mother left abandoned her so Hagrid was going to send her to a reserve. But I assured him you would be up for the job. I am sure he gave you a handbook. She is yours Hermione. You can name her, keep her, and she will be yours always."  
  
  
  
Hermione was crying, holding the little unicorn to her chest. "I can't believe you did this for me Draco."  
  
  
  
"It won't make up for everything else I have done to you," Draco said. 'But now, no matter what happens Hermione, that little unicorn will always be at your side. Just like I want to be. Friends forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: WOW!!!! Now that was the longest chapter I have ever written. I better get A LOT of reviews. Now don't worry this story is far from over. Are you liking the twists and turns? Tell me!!!! Give me reviews. Without review I can't write and if I don't write then who knows what will happen to this story!!! So please tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think 10 reviews and them the next chappy or at least 8. Thanks to all my faithful readers!!!!!!!!!! You guys are keeping this story going!!!!!! 


	16. If I Listen

"Draco you have to listen to me I am your father!" Lucius Malfoy yelled. "I won't betray her, especially not for the likes of you and your clan of Death Eaters," Draco said with a hard expression on his face. Lucius stepped nearer to his son but Draco stood his ground and kept the same emotionless expression on his face. But Draco was caught off guard when his father, instead of smacking him across the face, pulled his wand out and yelled, "Imperio!"  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on the bench outside the doors of the castle. Her cloak was wrapped tightly around her and snow fell carelessly across the grounds. She was waiting for Draco who was supposed to take her on another broom ride that night. But it was already past the time she should have been back in the dormitory, yet Draco still hadn't arrived. She waited for five more minutes and then heard the sound of snow crunching under someone's large boots. She stood up and hid behind the bush beside the bench, just in case it was someone other than Draco. But as the person rounded the corner she could see the familiar blonde hair and muscular physique that belonged to Draco. "It's about time," Hermione said in stern silliness. "You are an hour late. What took you so long?" "Nothing," Draco answered simply, as if his answer explained everything. "Are you ready?" "Yes," Hermione said. She climbed on behind Draco and held onto him tight. For awhile they flew in silence until Hermione decided to bring up some kind of topic to discuss. "Andromeda, the baby unicorn you gave me, is wonderful," Hermione said. "I read the whole handbook and it is going to be so much fun to raise her." "That's great," Draco answered listlessly. "So how was the rest of your Christmas vacation?" Hermione asked. "I didn't see you at all after Christmas Day." "I went home," Draco said. "Father." "Oh, right, well that explains it," Hermione said. "Explains what?" Draco said a little defensiveness in his voice. "Why you are acting like you are tonight, quite and why you were late," she said. "Oh so everything is my father's fault is it? Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had to go home again over Christmas. But then you came along and destroyed me!" Draco yelled. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, confused. Draco shook his head and swooped down to the ground. He jumped off the broom and Hermione followed his lead. He began to walk away but Hermione grabbed the sleeve of his robe. "Leave me alone," Draco said, but made no attempt to move. "What did your father do, Draco," Hermione asked with a confused and worried look on her face. "What happened?" "What makes you think anything even happened," Draco asked. "I just decided I was wrong about you and about needing friends. All you are is a Mudblood, a filthy insufferable Mudblood." "Draco I know something happened to you!" Hermione yelled. "Something did Granger," Draco said. "I realized my mistake." "Draco just because my family is not magical doesn't mean my blood is dirty, all it means is I got lucky!" Hermione yelled. "I was the lucky one who got picked to be special! And furthermore your "leader" Voldemort, he wasn't all pure either! He must be very contradictory seeing as by his standards you are worthless if you are not a pureblood. Then he is worthless and he cannot say otherwise unless he feels like making a fool out of himself. So then, Draco, who is the particularly sane one here, me or you?" 'Draco, bring her to me,' came a voice in Draco head. 'No I won't, it is bad enough I am doing this to her,' Draco replied. 'Don't try to fight the spell, do it, NOW!' Draco lunged at Hermione full force knocking her down into the snow. Hermione struggled and screamed for him to get off but he already had his scarf bound around her wrists and was dragging her to the broom. He flew past the end of the Forbidden Forrest and, giving Hermione a last look of sympathy, apparated.  
  
"Hermione, what is the last ingredient in a Worryless Potion?" Ron asked. "Ron, Hermione left awhile ago," Harry said tensely. "What?" Ron asked. "When?" "Over an hour and a half ago," Harry said. "Maybe we should go look for her?" "Is she with Shane?" Ron asked. "Is who with Shane?" Shane asked, appearing beside them. "Hermione, have you seen her?" Harry asked. "No, not since dinner," Shane said. "Is she missing?" "Not really, we just haven't seen her," Ron said. "You looking for Hermione?" Seamus Finnigan asked. "Have you seen her?" Shane asked. Seamus smirked. "I saw her out the window, riding on a broom with someone, couldn't tell who it was, but they rode down by the edge of the forest." "Who would she have been out with at this time of night?" Ron asked quizzically. "I'll be right back," Harry said and ran up to the boy's dormitory. He soon returned with the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said. Soon the whole view of Hogwarts and its occupants came into view. Filch snooping around the halls, Snape rattling through a cupboard and some Slytherins in the dungeon corridor. Nowhere though, on the map did it say neither "Hermione Granger" nor "Draco Malfoy". "Harry," Ron said Ron in a low rough voice. "Go get the cloak."  
  
  
  
Hermione refused to open her eyes. Maybe if she kept them shut she wouldn't remember what had happened. But memories flooded back. Draco, the broom ride, his anger. She had to open her eyes, only to see where she was. But when she did it was completely unexpected. She was in a bed with green sheets. It looked like it was underwater somewhere. Somehow, though she did not know how, she knew she was still in Hogwarts. "The Slytherin house," Hermione said softly to herself. Memories, recognition came in such a rush she had to hold her head in her hand. She knew what happened after Draco's anger. But was everything real, or just bits and pieces of a dream? At that moment, Draco walked in. "Up?" he asked. "What does it look like?" Hermione asked. "You remember don't you?" Draco said. "Yes, I do," she replied. "But it doesn't make sense." "And you think it should?" he asked. "No, I guess not," Hermione replied. With that much said Draco walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead. "I was forced," Draco said. "I never meant to hurt you like that." "But everything will be okay now right?" Hermione asked, wiping the silent tears streaming down her face away. "I mean they are gone now. They can't hurt anyone anymore." Draco didn't reply just sat beside Hermione and stared at the wall. "I guess we ought to go tell Dumbledore," he said a good ten minutes later. "Yeah," Hermione said. Offering a hand to her, Draco walked away to proclaim the justice won.  
  
  
  
"Professor please!" Harry pleaded. "Are you sure she is missing?" Dumbledore asked. "Bloody hell yes! Malfoy took her, no doubt straight to Voldemort!" Ron raged. "Looking for me," a small voice from the door asked. Harry, Ron, and Shane whipped around to look at a weak but perfectly alive Hermione. Next to her Draco stood with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth. As the three boys rushed to Hermione with embrace Dumbledore pulled Draco aside. "Come Draco, let them talk," Dumbledore said. "We can talk ourselves also." "Yes sir," Draco said. The two walked away to a corner of the room and began to converse. Hermione was sitting on the large couch with Harry, Ron, and Shane. "Harry," Hermione said seriously, "he's gone."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is horribly confusing but the next chapter will be up soon and it will explain everything. 


	17. Only For You

"Hermione," Harry said, "who's gone?" "Voldemort," Hermione said gleefully. "And Lucius Malfoy and the rest of the Death Eaters. Harry I think they are really gone this time." "Are. are you sure?" Shane asked. "I think," Hermione said. "I can't remember everything, but Draco can tell you the details." "Draco?" Ron asked quizzically. "Since when did Malfoy become Draco?" "I guess in the last few weeks I haven't been completely honest with you all," Hermione confessed. "The day that Ron and Shane got into the fight during potions, me and Draco became somewhat friendly with each other." "You what?!" the three yelled in unison.  
  
  
  
"So tell me what happened last night Draco," Dumbledore said calmly. "Voldemort's dead," Draco said, not picking up his head. "Go on," Dumbledore said, sensing there was more to it than that. "For as long as I can remember, my father has been on the Dark Side, Voldemort's right-hand man so to speak. But that was never enough for my father. He was determined to be better and to one day take over as the Dark Lord. Well when I went home over vacation he. he put the Imperious Curse on me, and he ordered me to bring Hermione to him. One because me and her were becoming friends which was unacceptable, and also they had been planning to try to turn her to the Dark Side, she can do every spell thrown at her and they figured she could be useful. Once I brought her to Voldemort though, and the spell was removed, I was enraged. I thought back to everything my father had done to me during my life, his own son! Then I saw what he was trying to do to my friend. The only real friend I ever had. And then I lashed out. They were all unexpected. I killed almost ten Death Eaters, and knocked out another four. One of the ones left standing was my father. Our wands were pointed at each other and the killing curse was running over and over again through my mind. But I couldn't do it. No matter how much I hate him and how much he did to me, he is still my father and I couldn't do it. And then my father turned to Voldemort and. he. he. killed him. I don't know how. But he did. I took that chance to leave. I just grabbed Hermione and apparated to the end of the forest. I flew back here and took Hermione, who was out cold, to my room. When she woke up we came straight here. I don't know how much she remembers or what she thinks is true or not. I even am having trouble understanding. I think my father is planning on taking over Voldemort's place. He only has six or seven Death Eaters left to back him up," Draco told Dumbledore slowly, so as to try to regain all of his memory. All Dumbledore did was nod his head. He put his hands on his knees and stood up. Draco followed in suit. "Well I have some business to attend to so I suggest that you go and explain what you remember to the rest of the group," Dumbledore said. "Stay here until I return. I will be arranging special quarters for the four of you. I do not know you father's plans Draco, but I would feel better if you were all in a more protected place." "Yes sir," Draco said. Giving them one last farewell, Dumbledore left. "Draco, explain, what really happened," Hermione said. "It's true that Voldemort is dead," Draco said, noticing a relieved look on Harry's face. "But my father isn't. He killed Voldemort. I don't know what happened after that, but I think my father is planning to take over his reign. Dumbledore said he is going to arrange special quarters for us. Said he would feel better if we were more protected." They all nodded. For the next two hours no conversation was brought upon by anyone. Hermione fell asleep in Shane's arms, Ron paced around the office, Draco read through a book he found on a shelf, and Harry played with Fawkes. Finally, at 12:30pm, Dumbledore came back into the office and motioned for them to follow him. Shane softly shook Hermione awake and they all followed Dumbledore in silence down corridors and up stairs until they reached a portrait of tall waterfalls and beautiful green trees on the banks of a river. "Sitru Contourus," Dumbledore said as the five students memorized it by heart. The portrait opened and the five of them followed Dumbledore through the hole. Inside they were surprised by what they saw. There was a large common room decorated in blue and green. They understood why the portrait outside was a waterfall. It looked like you were behind one. Even the fire glowed a bluish-green. There were three doors on each side of the large room and a label was on each one. Hermione and Shane's rooms were on the left side and Harry, Ron, and Draco's were on the right. The last room on Shane and Hermione's side said nothing and looked locked, but this was not a big concern to them now. "I want you all to stay in here for a week or two until Professor McGonagall and I figure a few things out. All of your belongings have been transferred to your rooms and your studies and food will be delivered here daily. If you need to talk to me or one of the other teachers at anytime during the day just press button of the indicated teacher on the side of the fireplace and we will arrive here shortly. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked. They all shook their heads and Dumbledore left. "Well I guess we better go unpack," Draco said, breaking the silence. Ron and Harry shot glares at Draco and Shane nodded but they all left to go to their rooms. But Hermione stopped Draco after Harry, Ron, and Shane, had gone. "I wanted to thank you Draco," Hermione said. "For risking your life to save mine." "What are friends for?" was all Draco said and then he went into his room and shut the door. When Hermione entered her room it had the same waterfall effect but instead of blue and green the colors were silver and light blue. Hermione looked around the room, not knowing how to feel. But when she looked on her bed, her spirits brightened. Andromeda stood on her four, still shaky unicorn legs, and swished her tail with eyes sparkling and tiny horn glowing an iridescent white. Hermione giggled and ran over to her and kissed her on her velvety nose. Andromeda walked around in a few tiny circles and lay down and shut her eyes. Hermione smiled and lay down next to her on the soft flannel comforter and feel asleep from the last night and day's exhausting occurrences.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was short and not very interesting but now there is the new plot and it'll get started more so in the next chapter. Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. You're So Impulsive

"Whoever invented Divination was disturbed," Ron said.  
  
"Even when I am out of Professor Trelawney's class, she still manages to think up ways for me to die," Harry said, impatiently trying to figure out the complex manner of predicting the weather for the next three months according to the stars and constellation movements.  
  
All four Gryffindor's and Draco where in their common room, doing homework. Hermione looked around and felt lonely for some reason. Draco seemed to be being unfairly excluded from the rest of them. He sat in the far corner of the common room by himself, reading his potion's lesson. Even though he had saved Hermione from death, Harry, Ron, and Shane seemed to have no more respect for Draco than they had before. For awhile in Dumbledore's office she thought that maybe they might become friends. But it never happened. They were still hostile toward each other. Finally Hermione slammed her book down in anger and ran into her room, tears pouring from her eyes. The guys looked at her door in bewilderment. Then they all got up and ran to her door. Yelling questions to her through it.  
  
"Just leave me alone," Hermione sobbed.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded and walked back to their homework.  
  
  
  
"You are just going to leave her when there is obviously something wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
  
  
"Hermione are you okay, can I come in?" Shane asked.  
  
  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled.  
  
  
  
"This happens every month," Harry said still not looking up from his book.  
  
  
  
"Wait about an hour, she'll listen to some music, then she'll come back all chip and cheery," Ron said.  
  
  
  
"Oh," Shane and Draco said a little quizzically and glancing looks at Hermione's door every now and then as Harry and Ron chuckled at their ignorance.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As if psychic, Hermione came out of her room smiling as Harry and Ron said she would.  
  
  
  
"You know what?" Hermione asked, grabbing a handful of pretzels from the bowl on the end table.  
  
  
  
"What?" the boys asked, Shane and Draco still especially weary over the whole sobbing episode.  
  
  
  
"I am horribly bored," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
This surprised them greatly. Hermione never said she was bored, and if she was, a good book usually cleared up that phase. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes sparkled.  
  
  
  
"I have a absolutely wonderful idea," she said. "Stay here for a minute."  
  
  
  
She ran quickly into her room and they could hear the slight running of water. They were very confused by now. Even Harry and Ron never knew Hermione to be acting so impulsive. Ten minutes later Hermione poked her head around the door and motioned for them to follow her. They did, but carefully. What was she up to? Even when they realized it, they still didn't understand. She led them into her huge bathroom with the pool-sized tub. Suddenly and impulsively she pulled off her house robes and shoes and jumped into the tub still in her uniform. When she popped up she was looking at her four astonished friends.  
  
  
  
"Are you coming?" Hermione asked. "Or is it too cold for you delicate body temperatures?"  
  
  
  
With that comment made they smirked at each other, threw off their robes, and jumped in to attack Hermione. She screamed and swam as fast as she could. They caught up to her and dunked her. Soon, it was all out war. Hermione taught them all the muggle water games she knew from chicken to stupidest and most creative dives. Somehow it turned out exactly how Hermione wanted it to. Harry, Ron, and Shane made a silent truce with Draco it seemed and he accepted it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As Hermione sat at her vanity in her room brushing her hair, she heard a light knock on the door. She walked over and opened it.  
  
  
  
"Draco, is something wrong?" Hermione asked seeing his familiar blue gray eyes looking into her own.  
  
  
  
"No, but I did want to thank you for today," he said, "I think they are finally started to think of me as human."  
  
  
  
"Well you deserve it," Hermione smirked, "after saving my life."  
  
  
  
"I didn't save your life," Draco said seriously. "If anything, I have wrecked it. I mean first of all I kidnapped you from your home and locked you in a dungeon and beat you. Then I attack you with a whole pack of Slytherins, yet I still harass you and leave an obscene scar on your arm, not even to mention the last five years of annoying and picking and rudeness."  
  
  
  
"Yes, but you have done a lot of good things too," Hermione said leading him over to sit on her bed. "Like giving me Andromeda and those wonderful broom rides, you cleared away my fear of heights."  
  
  
  
"Well I am glad I helped you somehow," Draco said.  
  
  
  
"You have," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
Then she kissed his on the cheek and shooed him out before he could notice the blush on her own cheeks.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it isn't exactly a good chapter but I really in another world today, next chapter should be better. But I am disappointed about only getting two reviews for the other chapter! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Binded

A/N: I haven't been writing anything lately because of writers block and simply because I haven't felt like it. I hope you can all forgive me and give me some good reviews. That last chapter (as it was titled) was written completely on impulse and the more I read it the more disgusted I am that I could have written something so stupid. Now I have this whole new plot to work with and I promise to make it as good as I can.  
  
Tessa Gesek: Harry (at least in this story) loves Hermione but in more sisterly type of way. He feels like he has to act like a big brother to her.  
  
Charly Apple: Don't worry, Andromeda will have a large part in the story toward the ending.  
  
Kara Malfoy: Sorry about the mistake. You're right, it should have been arrangements for the five of them. I'll get that fixed soon. Thanks for telling me.  
  
Plot Line As Of Now: Voldemort has been killed by Lucius Malfoy, who is now the renowned "Dark Lord." The reason I did this is because I think that Voldemort was started to wear out. Kind of like how J.K left Voldemort pretty much out of book three, to give us a break from him (at least that is what I think and to introduce Sirius). So now, even though Harry doesn't have to worry about Voldemort anymore, Draco and Hermione have plenty to worry about with Lucius. Shane is kind of dormant right now, I know, but I still don't know what his and Hermione's relation ship should be. So you, the reviewers, have to tell me the pairing. Draco/Hr; Shane/Hr; Ron/Hr. You pick. I will tally up the results when I get ten answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione rolled over in bed groaning slightly from fatigue. Pushing her hair away from her face she looked over to her clock. It was only four o' clock in the morning. Just as she was about the slip back into sleep, she heard voices. It sounded like they were coming from outside in the common room. Because of the closed door she could not distinguish whose voices they were. Pushing the covers off her, she slowly sat up, listening hard. All she could hear was mumbling. Sliding off the bed and making her way slowly to the door, she opened it an inch, just enough to see out of. Harry, Ron, Shane, and Draco were sitting in the common room next to the fire, discussing something with serious looks on their faces. 'Why would they be having a discussion without me?' Hermione wondered. She listened closely, catching bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
  
  
"We can't do something like that to her."  
  
  
  
"Hermione isn't a little girl anymore, she can decide things for herself now."  
  
  
  
"She's been through so much, she shouldn't have to worry about this."  
  
  
  
"That's the point, she is stronger than she was before this whole incident happened, she can deal with this."  
  
  
  
"If you guys do do this you have to remember to keep yourselves on track if it doesn't turn out the way you want it to, for Hermione's sake."  
  
  
  
"So when are we going to ask her?"  
  
  
  
"Certainly not now, it is a quarter after four in the morning!"  
  
  
  
"He's right, we all need a good night's rest."  
  
  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
The four boys stood up and went back into their rooms. Hermione stood there not quite sure what to do. What kind of decision did she have to make? Why hadn't she just asked them about the whole thing when she had heard them talking, for they were obviously talking about her? Well whatever it was they were talking about, they were right about one thing. It was awfully late and Hermione realized how tired she was. She stumbled back to her bed, almost tripping over Andromeda who had, in the past few weeks, grown to the size of an adult lab. Falling into bed, it seemed even harder to fall asleep. Sighing, Hermione covered up, closed her eyes, and let the light ticking of her clock hush her to sleep.  
  
****............****  
  
When Hermione woke up the next morning everything seemed calm but almost too calm. Like being underwater and feeling so peaceful but knowing in the back of your mind that soon you'll have to come up for air. She slowly got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. When she went out into the common room she saw Harry, Ron, Shane, and Draco sitting in the same places they were the night before, only this time, they were waiting for her.  
  
  
  
"Morning Hermione," Ron said. Hermione noticed how her had left out the good part.  
  
  
  
"Morning," Hermione said, not feeling very 'good' either.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, we have to talk to you," Shane said.  
  
  
  
"Correction," Harry said. "They have to talk to you."  
  
  
  
"What about?" Hermione asked casually sitting down next to Harry on the couch, trying not to let on that she had heard anything last night.  
  
  
  
"You see," Draco began.  
  
"Last night we had a little," Shane said.  
  
"Discussion," Ron finished.  
  
"About me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Shane said. "We all seem to have the same feeling about. something, and it won't work out for all of us."  
  
Ron and Draco nodded.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked, even more confused than before.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, we all have feelings for you," Draco blurted out quickly.  
  
"Wha.What?" Hermione stumbled over her words.  
  
"Let me, the sane one, explain," Harry said. "All three of them like you. The problem is, they keep fighting over you. I told them it really doesn't matter who likes you, it's a matter of who you like. So they came up with ruddy idea that they let you decide."  
  
"Me? Me decide who I like, who I want to be with?" Hermione said, utterly shocked. " That is about the stupidest most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"  
  
"That's what I said," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Hermione we just have to know," Ron said. "Who do you really like?"  
  
Hermione looked back and forth at all their faces angrily. Then, without a word to anyone, she ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope that one was a little better than the last. Remember that you won't know whom Hermione chooses until I have ten votes of Ron, Shane, or Draco! So please vote and review! 


	20. What You Did

"See what you did?" Harry said pointedly. "I told you that it was inconsiderate and stupid, didn't I?"  
  
Draco, Ron, and Shane all looked sullen with guilt. It was rude and unnecessary. Hermione would have showed her feeling eventually and it would have caused them all a lot less trouble. While the three boys sat there feeling guilty, Harry was brought to attention that there was a harsh sound coming from Hermione's room. Getting up he walked over to her door and opened it. Ron, Shane, and Draco followed. What they saw inside was confusing. Andromeda sat on Hermione bed, curling in a small ball, neighing and crying out in a sad, worried, almost anxious tune.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Something's happened to Hermione," Harry's face had turned sheet white.  
  
"How do know?" Draco gulped.  
  
"Hermione raised her, when a unicorn's companion is in trouble, it sends out a mourning cry, I remember from forth year," Harry said. "Shane, go call on Dumbledore."  
  
Shane nodded and rushed off. Harry ran off to his room and began to dig through his trunk like a madman. Books, papers, and clothes became one. Ron immediately knew what Harry was looking for. The Maurderers Map. Once he found it, Ron rushed to his side. Together they searched the whole map, which held no sign of Hermione.  
*********~~~~~~~~*********  
"No! Help!!! Harry!!! Ron!!! Shane!!! Draco!!!" Hermione sobbed desperately as none other than Lucius Malfoy himself threw her to the floor.  
When Hermione had ran out of the common room in anger, she had barely gone two steps when strong hands grasped her shoulders and threw her roughly to the floor. Crying out in pain she looked up to see Lucius Malfoy's gray eyes beating into her. Muttering a quick silencing spell and invisibility wall, Lucius sauntered over to her, a sneer plastered on his pale face. He kneeled down beside Hermione and quickly grabbed her wrists before she could struggle to get her breath back.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Granger, you are what my son is raving about," he said.  
  
"What do you need me for?" Hermione tried to struggle. "Voldemort is gone, he is the one who wanted to use me for bait against Harry."  
"It is not you who I want Miss Granger," Lucius grinned. "Nor Mr. Potter. All I am interested in is your power."  
"Well I will never join the Dark Side," Hermione spat. "You'd have to kill me first."  
"Hmm, I may take you up on that offer," Lucius said.  
With that Lucius shoved his wand into Hermione's chest and started a low, dark chant.  
Domin al man guard Di powrea nominetes Mounin cer uniom  
  
Hermione's battered screams burst through the lost sound barrier and echoed through the castle. Lucius left in enough time to grab his broom, undo the invisibility wall, and fly swiftly out of the open window. Hearing Hermione's harsh screams Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, Draco, and Shane, burst out of the common to the sight of Hermione's unconscious and limp body.  
AN: I know it is short but it is late and I will update again soon, once I get some reviews. And much thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers. I promise I won't let the next chapter take so long to come up. 


	21. I'll Stay

Ron's arms were like rubber bands, shaky and useless. He had carried Hermione from their concealed common room all the way to the hospital, all the time praying that she would be okay, that she would live. Ron did not pray much. He wished on many things. He had wished that it was he Hermione truly loved. He had also wished that he was become Quidditch Captain and Head Boy. But this time, Ron prayed, because he would never wish for her to stay alive; he would never hope, but he would pray.

Shane and Draco sat on either side of him too. Both were muttering what also seemed like prayers. Ron wondered how many prayers it would take before they had their Hermione back. To all of them, Harry included, she was what held things together. Harry and Ron fought many times over the years, and if not for her constant nagging, they might not have ever spoke to each other again. She glazed over their wrong doings to the teachers, who trusted her with and about anything and everything. In the summers, she wrote them at least once a week, if not more, just to make sure they were okay and having a happy holiday. Sure she did not have the best taste in gifts (planners that squawked out demands), but she always gave them with the best intentions at heart.

And so in return, what did they give her? Hell, that was what. They whined in retaliation to her nagging, copied her time-consuming homework, put her in the middle of their petty fights, and called her a brain, a bookworm. They placed her in awkward situations and ostracized her from their private conversations just because she was a girl. It only then occurred to Ron to ask himself, 'why in the bloody hell is she still friends with us tossers?'

Wherever Hermione was, it was warm. The sun was shining and the grass was greener than she had ever imagined it could possibly be. The breeze was light and carried the scent of flowers. She did not have any idea how she got there but the one thing she knew was that she wanted to stay… she wanted to stay there for a very long time…perhaps, she considered, forever.


End file.
